forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aether
Aether is a male neutral forumer who typically wanders around the different regions of FA. However, he does have a home in the Oasis. He finds the fight for leadership foolish and dislikes groups that try to drag neutral people to their sides. He also sometimes goes by the name Lupus Solus, meaning lone wolf in latin. He is largely, but not fully, corrupted by the wastelands. Description Aether, as of recently, seems to prefer sticking to dire wolf form. He's a massive wolf, bigger than a normal wolf, with long thick fur. His fur is dark, a mixture of dark brown, dark red, and black. His paws and his muzzle is slightly darker than the rest of him, and he has a stripe of white around his eyes and a splash of white on his chest. He has large, sharp, white fangs. His eyes are a mixture of dark and a bright green with hints/swirls of silver. His humanoid form isn't seen much, but, he has pale olive skin, hair the same colors as his fur, and green eyes with silver swirls. He typically wears a furry dark red cloak, a wolf mask or silver framed glasses, and has several silver daggers attached to his belt. His blood is slightly toxic, and he is highly resistant to toxin and disease. More recently his eyes have flashed a brighter neon green when he's overwhelmed or stressed, due to corruption. Personality Aether is fairly serious and calm. He isn't very emotional most of the time, and come off as cold. He dislikes war, being manipulated, and people who manipulate others. He's logical and cautious, being very suspicious of most other forumers. However, he has a more emotional, overprotective side to him. While he avoids fighting, he will attack if you are harming or trying to manipulate someone he cares about or if you attack him. He's typically more of a defensive fighter and a healer. Powers Aether is a Luoda and therefore has the following abilities/weaknesses Magical Creature Status Aether is immortal in that he cannot die of age, as he is made of magic. However, his physical form can be killed or he can be drained of magic. In addition, this makes him weak to mind magic and his identity can change if he absorbs other magic. If he is captured in his default form, an orb of magic, he is compelled to obey his captor as long as the captor still possesses the methods used to capture him. He is mostly composed of nature, ice, and air related magic. He is unusually weak to the Wasteland's corruption, due to being made out of magic himself, and rapidly became sick and corrupted when he entered the wastelands. Relationships Aether currently has few relationships, having not spent much time in the forums. *Hootsie: Aether is overprotective of Hootsie and tries to protect her from being manipulated by others. *Angel: Aether finds her trustworthy enough though he's a bit confused by her *Gulfstream: Aether is very suspicious of Gulfstream *Marx: While they haven't interacted much, Aether doesn't like Marx due to her manipulativeness *Purple: Aether is suspicious of Purple Category:Forumer Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:Wastelands Corrupted